WonderBolts and Warplanes: A SoarDash story
by ThatOneNotSoBrony
Summary: Star members of the Equestrian Air National Guard, Rainbow Dash and Soarin end the day of training and missions. Finding themselves at Rainbow's abode, they realize their attraction to each other in a much more seductive way. WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT! MATURE READERS ONLY! You have been warned. Enjoy reading!


Wonderbolts and Warplanes

By: TheTotallyNotBrony

Soarin pulled back on his joystick, nosing the jet fighter he was flying up. Through the speakers in his helmet, he heard the Cloudsdale tower clear him for landing. Soarin worked the thrust lever and the control stick simultaneously. The landing gear and flaps were in position as he neared the edge of the runway while he pulled back one last time, and he grinned when he felt the bump of his back wheels touch to ground. He hammered the reverse thrust and pumped the brakes, bringing his plane to a crawl on the cloud-supported asphalt. His compatriots gave him a round of applause for his great landing as Soarin practically walked the plane to it's parking hangar on the lowest throttle possible. He killed the engine, popped the canopy, and flapped his wings to the ground. He high-hoofed his comrades as the landing crew went to service his plane. "Nice one Soar!" His friends said as Soarin removed his helmet. An orange pegasus approached Soarin. "Nice landing Soarin." This was Spitfire, the Leader of the 501st Equestrian Air National Guard Fighter Brigade. "Thanks." He replied, and invited his friends to the bar for after-training drinks.

Rainbow Dash was out on a reconnaissance mission over the crystal empire. She kept a good 200 feet above the Crystal Castle as not to crash into it. She used the camera on her plane to snap some photos of the city. Nothing out of the ordinary. After a good 5 minutes, she banked back towards the base, opening the throttle valve and accelerating. She prepped for landing, and got onto the ATC Arrival channel. "Cloudsdale Tower, N99TWB7 on short final, 5 miles out." She said in her peppy voice. "N99TWB7, Tower, Clear for short final, Runway 57 Left." The tower replied over the radio. "N99TWB7, clear for Short final Runway 57 Left." She deployed her flaps, extended her gear, and lowered the throttle to landing speed. She focused hard. Her landing were never the greatest, and she wanted to impress Spitfire. She hoped Soarin was there to see her landing, but she was also nervous if he was. What if he saw her fail? Would he think less of her? SHe purged these thoughts from her head, and focused solely on the runway. She made small movements on her stick, throttled back, kept an eye on the altimeter. _Bump. _Touchdown. This was one of her best landings, and when she looked to the side, he was there. Soarin. Watching with an impressed face. She sighed to herself. "Least I impressed him. I think." She taxied, and pulled the flaps up for service. Locking her brakes, she flew out of the plane to the ground, and trotted over to Soarin. "Hey Dashy! That was pretty good! Congratulations." "Heh, Thanks Soarin." She smiled warmly. "I'm taking my team for drinks, Wanna tag along Dash?" Soarin glanced at her. "Oh, Sure! I'll be there. Let me swing by my house and change outta my flight suit." She said. Her wing itched. "Okay, Pilot's Bar. Meet'cha there!" Soarin said, and they went their separate ways. Dash flew towards her house.

Soarin walked with his buddies to the bar, and thought about her. Dash. She did really well. And she looked damn good in that flight suit. Shame she went to change. He trotted into the bar and sat at the counter, ordering 2 Bloody Mary's. Soon, his cyan compatriot trotted in also and took the seat next to him. "Gotcha A Bloody Mary." He said, raising his glass. "Aw, Thanks." Dash clinked hers on his, and they both took a sip. "Nice work back there Dashy. You've gotten better I see." Soarin said, attempting to fill the awkward silence with small talk. "Thanks. Bet you did well too, as always, Mr. Gear down." She teased. Soarin's nickname was GearDown due to a mission he'd flown where he left his gear down for 10 minutes after takeoff. Goof. "Least it's not as bad as Little Miss Flaps." Likewise, Dash's nickname was Miss Flaps because she used full flaps on takeoff twice, almost gifting her a stall and a crash. "Heeyyy!" She laughed, and took another sip of her drink. "So, what were you flying?" He asked as he too drank. "Recon. Spit wanted to know what was up at the Crystal Empire." She replied. "You?" Another sip by both. "Search and destroy. Said there was a Changeling encampment south of the Everfree. Blew it to hell." He smirked with pride. They chatted about their planes and mission for a good 20 minutes or so. The drinks were empty, and Soarin looked to Dash. "Got any plans tonight?" He asked. "Nah, Just gonna relax at the house. You can come over and chill too, er- if you don't have plans that is." She said, her heart fluttering inside. "Sounds good. You want me to bring anything?" He said, a hint of excitement rising in him. "Just you!" She replied. He nodded, and left a couple bits on the counter as his tab. He flew to his apartment to change.

Rainbow flew home, and began to tidy things up for her stallion friend. She neatened the couch, her kitchen, and her room. "Ohmygosh...Soarin is coming to my house…" She was VERY nervous. She wanted to impress him, and she was apprehensive about what he would think. She could never have the courage to tell him that she had a mad crush on him. What would he think? Would he be weirded out by the 6 posters of him adorning the walls of his room? Who knows. She didn't. She closed the door to her room, and sat on her couch, still nervous and anxious about what they'd do.

Soarin had a small saddle bag, which contained a 'thank you' gift for letting him over. He was nervous too, but he brushed it off. He found himself at Rainbow's door, and knocked 3 times. The door opened, and revealed his rainbow friend. He smiled and greeted her, trotting inside and looking around at the foyer and living room. It was fairly large and painted a deep blue color, with hints of cloud white here and there. Soarin saw her pat the seat on the couch next to her, to which he obliged and leaned back on the plush seat. "Thanks for inviting me over Dashy. I...uh...brought you something." He pushed the bag toward her, and inside was a framed picture of Dash and Soarin in flight school. Adorned in Cadet uniforms, Soarin had a foreleg around her, with open muzzles of laughter. Rainbow grinned, remembering when this happened. "Awww...Thanks!" She smiled, and put in back in the bag for later. "So, What do you wanna do?" She looked at him. "I dunno. You got anything?" He said, his green eyes fixed on Dash. "TV? Heard they were gonna show the air races at 5." She suggested. He nodded in agreement. 

After an hour or so of watching TV, with the occasional small tid bit of conversation, Dash turned to Soarin. "Hey...uh Soar?...Can I...ask you something...a little...out there?" She said nervously. "Mhm?" He replied, taking his gaze off the Television. "Hypothetically...how would you react to...a friend who had feelings towards you…?" She averted her eyes. "Uh...Depends on who it is." He said. "Like...A really close friend." She blinked a few times, her heart thundering in her chest. "I mean, It still depends on who it is. Why? Got a friend that's into you?" Soarin's heart started to thud. "Well...It's...really the other way around." She met his eyes. "How would you approach a situation like that…?" She asked, feeling like her chest was going to explode. "Well...First off I'd ask them to promise not to judge. Then, I'd come out and say it. If they don't share the feeling, and they're really your friend, both of you could keep being buddies." He spouted some words of advice. She gulped. "T-thanks...because...Gah! It's you! I like you…!" She shrunk away, curling into a nervous ball. "H-Huh…?" He thought for a moment. "Dashy...I-It's okay...because...I feel the same…" She looked up from her ball. "...Really?" "Yeah...I never knew how YOU'd react either...I didn't know how to say it." He sighed. "...Well...I feel better now…" She hesitantly moved closer to him, and nuzzled into his side a little bit. Soarin's foreleg wrapped around her, and pulled her next to him. Their eyes met. Dash, in a sudden movement, pecked him on the muzzle. He smirked and pushed their mouths together, sticky saliva wetting the fur around their connected lips. The pair's tongues danced around each other, exploring the other's mouth cavern. Rainbow brushed the roof of Soarin's mouth, and he swished his on the sides of hers. They kissed deeply for a good 3 minutes before they pulled away. "...That was nice…" Rainbow grinned, Soarin shared the sentiment. Rainbow flopped over in her back and put her front legs on the back of Soarin's neck. "I want another of those ~ ." He smirked, and granted her wish, laying on top of her and repeating the actions prior. Rainbow could think of nothing else she wanted to do.

This continued for some time, the lovebirds making out, teasing each other, and making out some more. Rainbow then said to Soarin, "I take it this means we're...a couple?" She fixed her gaze on his emerald eyes. Damn were they pretty. "I wouldn't mind." Soarin said. Rainbow fantasized about this sort of thing happening, but what she really wanted was what sat under his shorts. Rainbow smiled seductively. "Soar, _I want you...In me." _He had a split second look of surprise before grinning again. She noticed a familiar, elevated section of his pants, right in the area of the thing she desired. He was getting hard just thinking of her. "_Sounds like an adventure I'd like to go on." _He said. Smooth. Real Smooth. She laughed, and tugged on his shorts. "Why don't you..._Fire Fox 3 ~ ?"_ Rainbow joked seductively. He knew what she was talking about, and slid his undergarment down his legs, making Rainbow gasp at his nethers. His penis was large, and thick too. She gritted her teeth in a smile, locking eyes, and then moving her muzzle close to the throbbing rod before her. Rainbow closed her eyes and opened her mouth, taking the flared head whole. Soarin grunted. "Mmmmh...Damn…~" He exhaled through his mouth audibly. Rainbow swirled her tongue around Soarin's tip, then began to bob her head, up and down on him. He groaned again, and started to move his hips into her bobbing. She could feel every vein, pulse, and throb of his shaft as she worked the rod up and down. Soarin was on Cloud 9. "Fuuuck…~" He murmured. She kept sucking, his penis sloshing about in her mouth. She released it, and fell back on the couch, revealing her dripping entrance. "Put it in me, and rut me." She grinned and spread her legs. In a moment's notice, he was between her legs, prodding her lower lips. Small moans escaped Rainbow's mouth. "aH ~ !" Soarin pushed through, hilting inside her soaked marehood. "Ahh...Damn Dashy…" He muttered, pulling back, and thrusting in. "Ahn ~ ! Soarin...oohhh…" She moaned whorishly. He thrust hard and fast, ravaging Rainbow's insides thoroughly. She moaned and squealed, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Soarin's eyes were shut, his mouth in a grin as he pumped his cock in her passage. He slowed down, getting a confused look from Dash. "S-Soar? Why'd you stop?" He flipped her over onto her stomach, and laid on her back, pushing in deep. The head of his dick threatened to pierce her womb. "aHH ~!" Her pupils shrunk to the size of pinholes. Soarin bit her neck as he thrust, sucking on it and tasting her. Her eyes rolled into her eyelids, her body overwhelmed with heavenly feelings. Her nerves tingled, her legs went numb, and her breathing was shallow and heavy. Likewise, Soarin panted over her, his hot breath on her neck. Dash's mind ran wild, as her body shook with the pounding from behind. Soarin's balls slapped her clit, stimulating Rainbow Dash even more. She spasmed with every thrust, not able to control herself any longer. "S-Soarin ~ ! gAH ~ ! H-Harder~ !" She screamed. He did just that. She squeezed her eyes shut, her tongue lolling out of her mouth with drool spilling from her ajar muzzle. Her flank bounced with his motion as Rainbow gripped the couch tightly. Her dreams were coming true. "FUCK ~ ! Soarin ~ ! Cum in me ~ !" She moaned slutishly, as she edged closer to orgasm. Dash had experienced orgasm before, but never with another. This was different. Instead of a plastic toy, she had a real, fleshy, huge stallion's cock drilled deep in her pussy. And she was loving every second. Soarin grunted and groaned, getting closer to giving Rainbow the load of her life. "Fuck...D-Dashy...I'm gonna...C-Cum…" He said between groans of pleasure. "Ah~! Don't stop…~! Don't you dare fucking stop ~ ! Don't you dare fucking pull out ~ ! I want it in me ~ !" She blabbered slavishly. "M-...Make me y-yours...~!" He smashed harder and harder into her, breaking her womb on the last stroke. He hilted again into her, moaning himself as he opened the floodgates. A river of his seed spilled into Rainbow's cervix, followed by Rainbow's scream as she hit her orgasm hard. Her whole body went numb as her eyes rolled all the way back. She dropped her head onto the couch, her legs shaking. "...S-Soarin...Fuck...That was amazing…" She managed to put out between deep, shaky breaths. "...Agreed…~" He pulled out, and her couch was drenched with sweat and a mix of Rainbow's juices and Soarin's nut. He layed back on the couch, to have rainbow crawl on top of him and lay stomach first on his body. "Mmm...that was...s-so much...fun…~" She managed to get out, curling into the nape of his neck. He pulled his underwear up over his shrinking shaft, then pulling his pants over that. He kissed Rainbow another time, before falling asleep.

A loud tapping on the window woke Soarin. He looked over to see Spitfire peering in with a suspicious smile. "Wake up, lovebirds." Soarin turned every shade of red, prodding rainbow awake. She looked at him, and then her eyes shot open at the sight by the window. _She forgot to close the blinds. _Rainbow quickly got off him and pulled her panties and shorts up, her too turning a bright red. "This gonna be a loooong day…" They both said at once.


End file.
